


Misfits and Freaks

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is afraid, Hanzo befriends the junkers, Hanzo’s kinda an honorary junker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “You know,” Genji started, “When I asked you to make friends, I was thinking Torbjörn or Ana. Or Angela. You always manage to misinterpret me, brother.”





	Misfits and Freaks

“What you got there, archer?” Jamison Fawkes peeked over Hanzo’s shoulder, invading his personal space as he tried to repair his arrows.

“I’m sure you can figure that out for yourself.” Hanzo replied a little rudely.

“No need to be rude.” Junkrat sniffed, “Just trying to make friends.”

“Why? Where is Roadhog?” Hanzo tried, not really wanting to entertain the madman at this time. Junkrat pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

“He’s sleeping. He’s been sleeping all the time since we got here. Guess he feels safe enough to do it now. But the inconsiderate lug left me all bored and alone, and I _hate_ being bored.”

“So befriend someone who isn’t busy, or someone who likes people. Why attempt to befriend me?” Hanzo asked, partly annoyed, partly curious.

“Well, Tracer told me to fuck off.” Junkrat counted on his fingers as he listed, “Hana’s too busy gaming right now, and Lucio’s doing his music thing. The doc keeps trying to fiddle with my leg, your brother is boring, McCree’s a bloody weirdo, and the omnic monk scares me.” He shrugged, “So you were like, my eighth choice. If you shoot me, I try my luck with Reinhardt.”

“Wonderful.” Hanzo attempted to return to his arrows, though Junkrat’s audible fidgeting quickly grew tiresome.

“You know what would make those twigs of yours even better?” Junkrat eventually asked, one minute of silence apparently too much for him. Hanzo sighed.

“Explosions?” he guessed just as Jamie gave a spirited _explo-hey!_ Hanzo barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes, “I already have a scatter arrow, they do not require any more modifications.”

“Maybe not need, but they’d definitely be neat.” Junkrat said, clasping his hands hopefully in front of him, “Just an experiment, something new to try. Pleeeease?”

Against his better judgement, Hanzo sighed and reluctantly made room at the workbench. At the very least he could spare Reinhardt this torment. Junkrat’s resulting squeal and overzealous way of sitting down and chattering about his numerous ideas wasn’t quite irritating enough for Hanzo to really change his mind. When the chatter was soon replaced with intense focus as the junker got to work, Hanzo allowed himself to hope that this strange new friendship wouldn’t be as horrible as he’d feared.

—

“I could blow myself into the air, get a good look at them.” Jamie suggested, but Hanzo was already shaking his head.

“The noise would give away our position, and you are not exactly quiet even without your bombs.” he said with a trace of irritation. Jamie scowled right back.

“Well why don’t you use your weird scouty arrow thing?” he snipped. Hanzo sighed.

“Because they will see it when I shoot it over the wall. And if it lands anywhere close to them, they will hear it.”

“Can’t you climb walls or some shit? Why not do that?” Jamie demanded, hopping around impatiently.

“I cannot climb that wall, it is too high.” Hanzo was growing steadily more annoyed with the junker. He looked to Roadhog for help but the big guy seemed to be deep in thought. He’d accepted Hanzo’s odd new friendship with Jamie without complaint, and Hanzo had been surprised to find him very pleasant company.

“Maybe I could throw a bomb into that there factory they’re staking out, create a distraction.” Jamie suggested.

“No, that would-“ Hanzo was interrupted when Roadhog let out a noise of impatience, and then his huge hand was around Hanzo’s waist. Before he could protest he was being hurled into the air like a baseball. It was only thanks to his training that he was able to refrain from screaming and focus on recon. He quickly scoped out the Talon agents, praying none of them thought to look up. He counted about sixty agents and five vehicles before gravity reclaimed him and he fell. Roadhog caught him as he landed, surprisingly gentle even with the jolt of impact. Jamie clapped excitedly.

“Good thinking, Hoggie! I give it a ten!”

“There are around sixty of them.” Hanzo reported, nodding gratefully as Roadhog set him back on his feet, “They have five vehicles, all pointed towards the factory. They likely believe we are in there.”

“This is a perfect opportunity to test out my guntire!” Jamie exclaimed happily, heedless of Roadhog’s hushed _quiet._

“Dare I ask?” Hanzo asked skeptically. Jamie grinned widely.

“I’m glad you did. Guntire is my new invention. It’s like riptire, except it has a gun attached.” Jamie tittered, “Maybe two guns!”

“Jamie.” Roadhog shook his head, “I told you, it won’t work.”

“I’ll make it work! Then you’ll finally appreciate my genius, both of you.” Both Roadhog and Hanzo sighed, glancing at each other and shrugging. Jamie would do as Jamie does.

“Now let’s go blow some shit up.” Jamie hefted his gun and started hobbling forward. Hanzo and Roadhog both grumbled, but followed.

—

Hanzo was slammed to the ground, the breath forced from his lungs by the impact. The Shimada assassin took the opportunity to grab him by the throat, hauling him up and sneering in his face.

“Pathetic.” she spat, “Shimada heir, my ass. You’re just a-“

“Oi!” Jamie’s indignant voice made it’s way to Hanzo’s ringing ears, “That’s my mate! Nobody messes with my mate!” A familiar hook slammed around the woman’s waist, and she was torn away from Hanzo with a shriek, right into one of Jamie’s perfectly placed bombs. It was over pathetically fast, and as her remains rained down around them, Hanzo couldn’t find it in him to feel any sympathy. Mako came over to help him up while Jamie basked in the afterglow of the explosion.

“You okay?” Mako asked, his hand dwarfing Hanzo’s shoulder as he held him steady. Hanzo nodded, patting his hand to reassure him without using his voice. Jamie giggled madly as he finally made his way over to them, practically dancing in place.

“Orgasmic! Did you see her get blown to bits? I love it! Er, you good mate?” he added sheepishly, remembering why he’d set off the bomb in the first place.

“I am fine.” Hanzo said, his voice raspy, “I... thank you. For the rescue.”

“Any time!” the slap on his back would made him stumble if not for Mako’s hand, “We misfits and freaks gotta look out for each other, right Roadie?” Mako grunted his assent, and Hanzo had to wonder when exactly these two had become kindred spirits.

—

The third fight of the week. Hanzo was seriously beginning to question Winston’s intel after they’d encountered yet another Talon trap. Hiding behind a ruined and crumbling wall with Genji nursing a sparking arm beside him, Hanzo’s desire to destroy as many Talon agents as possible warred with his need to keep his brother safe.

A quick peek around the corner granted him a solution. One of Jamie’s larger undetonated bombs laid innocently just a few yards away, seemingly forgotten by an enthusiastically murderous Jamie. Thinking back to a suggestion he‘d made a few weeks ago, he notched an arrow and stood, leaving his cover much to the horror of his brother.

“Hanzo!?” Genji exclaimed, but Hanzo ignored him in favor of the junker.

“Junkrat!” he yelled to grab Jamie’s attention, “Let’s try the Missile Blower!”

“Too right!” Jamie cheered, grabbing the bomb and blowing himself toward the two brothers, chucking it into the air as he went. Hanzo took aim, waiting for the bomb to fall towards the group of enemies before letting loose his arrow. The explosion was enormous, and Hanzo felt a moment of exhilaration as the warm air blew over him and the shrapnel rained down on the agents below. For a moment, he could almost understand Jamie’s obsession with explosions.

“Hooly dooly, that was beautiful!” Jamie cackled madly, observing the now quiet battlefield, “Stupendous! Sensational! Archer, you beaut, we make a hell of a team!”

“It would seem so.” Hanzo allowed, smiling a little as Genji slowly emerged from their cover. Jamie scampered off with a “happy birthday to me!”, and Hanzo snickered when he got caught in his own forgotten trap with a shriek.

“You know,” Genji started, “When I asked you to make friends, I was thinking Torbjörn or Ana. Or Angela, Jesse, Fareeha. You always manage to misinterpret me, brother.”

“It’s a talent.” Hanzo shrugged, “And admit it, that was a rather impressive maneuver we just did. The explosion was pretty nice.”

“You have been spending far too much time with the junkers.” Genji muttered to him apprehensively, dousing a small flame that had taken up residence in Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo huffed, but privately he had to agree.

—

Jamie’s end of the comm had gone quiet, and that was a sign of something bad. Hanzo and Mako rushed to his last known location, and Hanzo grit his teeth at the sight that met them when they arrived. The bounty hunter that had separated them stood over Jamie’s still, prone form with a smug look on his face, gun aimed directly at his head.

“We must help him!” Hanzo said, raising his bow, but he was quieted when the ground began to shake. Suddenly Mako _roared_ , loud enough to leave Hanzo’s ears ringing. He shoved Hanzo roughly aside, charging Jamie’s attacker with a cry of pure fury. And Hanzo witnessed first hand exactly how brutal Mako could be. He tore the man apart, literally ripping him limp from limb. Blood spattered onto him, giving him the appearance of a man possessed. So great was his rage, so powerful was his furious roar, that Hanzo was certain that if he tried to get near Jamie even to help, he’d be killed.

Mako wailed on the bounty hunter until there was hardly anything left, punching and tearing at the red mass as if to drive home the lesson that Jamie was off limits, Jamie was not to be touched, Jamie was under his protection.

Hanzo dared to call out his name when it began to look like he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon, and Mako froze. Seeming to come back to himself, he dropped the pulpy remains of the bounty hunter without ceremony, all of his attention turning to his fallen friend. He knelt beside Jamie, his big hands scooping him up with exceeding care.

“Jamie.” the menace was gone from his voice, leaving a gentle tone that seemed out of place given the carnage he’d just wrought, “Jamie. Wake up.”

“We must get him back to base.” Hanzo spoke carefully. Mako’s head jerked up, and he instinctively brought Jamie closer. It was as if he’d forgotten Hanzo was there.

“Right.” Mako agreed gruffly. He stood with Jamie in his arms with no effort at all, the smaller man’s limbs dangling limply in his hold, “Let’s go.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” Hanzo fell into step beside him. The only response he got was a distracted snort as Mako kept a keen eye out for anything that could threaten them, keeping his precious burden close.

—

“Oi, archer!” Jamie pounded on his bedroom door, “Hana, Lucio, Hoggie, and I are having a game night! You in?” Genji stifled a laugh, setting his tea down on the table between them to better listen in.

“I am busy at the moment.” Hanzo called to him, silently daring Genji to say anything.

“Aw, come on!” Jamie complained, “Roadie really wants you there! Hana always beats him!”

“You should go, brother.” Genji urged him, his voice soft, “It is good to spend time with your friends.”

“I am spending time with you.” Hanzo disagreed, “You come first.”

“We can always speak again another time.” Genji insisted, “It makes me happy to see you making friends and being social.”

“Who’s the older brother here?” Hanzo scowled.

“Hanzo?” Jamie tried one last time. Suddenly an idea struck Hanzo.

“May I bring Genji?” he asked, smirking as Genji’s eyes widened and his hands came up in protest.

“Brother, wait-“

“Great idea!” Jamie exclaimed, “The more the merrier!” Genji looked at him with utter betrayal in his eyes. Hanzo smirked.

“Come now, brother. It is good for you to spend time with your friends.” he threw Genji’s words back at him. Genji glared.

“I’m kicking your ass in the video game.” he threatened, retrieving his faceplate and clicking it on.

“We shall see.” Hanzo chuckled as he stood, “Jamie’s skill at Pachimari Burst is unmatched.”

“A challenge then, brother?” Genji jerked his chin.

“You’re on.” Hanzo smirked, “You may have been top dog at the arcade in our youth, but I expect you to be toppled from your throne by round five.”

“Prepare to eat your words.” Genji laughed as they opened the door, Jamie immediately latching on to Hanzo to drag him excitedly.

“Game night!” he crowed, “With junkers and friends!”


End file.
